FEELING FOR THE FIRST TIME
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Sorry I am not good at summaries, this is my first DOGMA fiction, so please bare with me. R&R!


**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, IT IS MY FIRST DOGMA STORY, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY, I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**Summary: **

This takes place right after the movie ends, before the four extend back up to Heaven. God has a plan…..

**Chapter One**

Metatron stood beside God, along with the Muse, and Rufus, inside the entry of the Catholic church.

"Do you think it is wise God, to leave her alone with that perverted Jay, and silent Bob?" Rufus asked before they started back up to Heaven.

This caught Metatron's attention, he stared at God, "Rufus might have a point, she will be as good as alone with child," he nodded after God gave him a look, and a small smile.

"Maybe I should be there with her." Continued Remus, "I could help make-"

Metatron felt something different as God set her hand on his shoulder, he looked at his master confused, "Who will be your voice?"

Muse smiled at God, then at Metatron, "Are you questioning our Master, she knew how you are feeling, even though you know you shouldn't be feeling what you think you are, you are in love with her, so you will stay and help Bethany raise the child."

Rufus rolled his eyes, "Great the new voice of God is going to be a woman," he stared at both woman.

God cupped Metatron's face in her hands, and stared smiling at her angel before placing a kiss to his cheek.

Muse smiled, as she wrapped her arm around her master, she smiled at Metatron, "You only got one life, don't go and get yourself killed the moment you leave this place," she placed her hands on the ex-angels hips causing him to squirm.

Metatron stared at the three surprised, "Never felt that before," he was pushed aside, and had to cover his eyes as a bright light appeared, and took the three back to heaven. Leaving the angel behind.

OUTSIDE THE CHURCH

"Bethany, I am serious, we could have sex up to your third trimester," Jay was still trying to get his 'girlfriend' according to him, to sleep with him.

Bob just shrugged his shoulders, and stared at his friend.

Jay looked at his friend, then at Bethany, "What you will sleep with Bob, but not me?"

Bethany flew her arms up in the air as she stood from the steps, she gave Jay a hard look, "I will not sleep with either one of you, GOT IT?"

"I see how it is, after we save your freaking life, go through all this freaking crap just to help you save the world from going to hell, you just wave your hand, and it's goodbye," Jay over dramatized his point as usual, he looked at Bob, "Well we know when we're not wanted anymore, right Bob?"

Bob just rolled his eyes at his friend, and then looked to the opening double doors, he pointed for the two to look at what he was now looking at, "Look."

Jay stared at his friend, "I haven't heard more then a sentence from you from the time we met fifteen years ago, and now in the last three days, you can't stop speaking," he crossed his arms, and started to walk away to pout, when he caught sight of a familiar face.

Bethany turned when she noticed how silent Jay had gotten in the last two seconds, and gasped, "Metatron?"

Metatron stared at the three, and smiled at the reason he had become human, "Bethany, now you didn't honestly think I was going to leave you to raise the child you carry alone did you," he looked at the other two men, "So what is our next destination?"

Bethany felt like there was butterflies inside her stomach, when Metatron talked to her, "I thought Ang-"

"God thought it a wise idea for me to become a man, she put a feeling I never felt before inside of me," He couldn't stop staring at the woman, "How is it you humans could handle this awful heat?"

Bethany smiled at him, she looked at the other two men, "I am hungry, perhaps we should go get something to eat."

"I think I should enjoy being able to enjoy the different taste," Metatron looked at Bob, "Are you two coming, or do you have other places to tend to?"

Jay glared at the ex-angel, "Hey what do you think, now that you are a man, you could move in on my girlfriend?"

Bethany shot Jay a dirty look, "I am not you girlfriend Jay," she walked over to where Bob was standing, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't be a stranger, alright?"

Bob nodded as he hugged her back, "Take care."

Jay glared at his friend, "I wish you would go back to not talking."

Bethany wrapped her arms around Jay, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Jay, I don't know what I would had done, if you a Bob hadn't had showed up." She stepped back next to where Metatron was now standing, staring at her.

Jay nodded as he turned, and started walking away taking his friend with him, "Come on Bob, we are going to California, where all the models are."

"Gentlemen," Metatron called after the two, "It was nice seeing you two."

"Where should we go?" Bethany turned to look at the ex-angel.

"I think this is a nice place to raise the next scion," Metatron got a sniff as the wind blew through her hair, and smiled pleased with the fragrance, "Roses."

She looked at him a little puzzled, "There aren't even any roses around," she looked towards the small garden of the church where some wild flowers were bloomed, "You mean the daisies."

Metatron took a step closer to her, and took in another scent, "Roses, and Vanilla."

She realized what he had been referring to, and smiled at him, "My shampoo, and lotion, you could still smell it?" She hadn't took a shower in almost three days, and had been through a great deal in just a short time.

"Yes, I could smell lots of things," He held out his hand, "Let's get you something to eat."

"Sounds great," She took his hand, and lead him to the nearest restaurant.

"So does this mean you're a man, one hundred percent?" She stared him up and down, before meeting his eyes, and blushing.

He grinned, "Yes, and it's driving me crazy, getting these feelings when I know I probably shouldn't," he looked down at his clothes, and groaned, "You would think that God would give me a clean while making me a man."

Well I would think you would be grateful you still have clothes on, Rufus came falling down with nothing but the suit he was born in," Bethany smiled as she watched Metatron button up his coat.

"Indeed, yes," He frowned when they approached a busy looking place, "We're not eating here are we?"

She looked at the restaurant and didn't see anything wrong with the building, "It looks alright."

He followed her inside the restaurant up to the counter, where a pimpled face boy was working the cash register, "Do you have anything, which is eatable here?"

The boy looked up at the man, then up at the menu, "The chicken sandwich is pretty good, so is the rib sandwich, and fries." He looked back at the couple, "What would you two like?"

"I will have a garden salad, and strawberry milk shake," Bethany smiled at Metatron, "What would you like?"

"I will try the chicken sandwich, and fries," He looked at Bethany, "First thing I will taste, comes from a 'Happy Burger'," he rolled his eyes. (I made up the place.)

She rolled her eyes, "Not that bad you know, you might enjoy the food."

After eating his fifth chicken sandwich, and drinking his third shake, Bethany had to practically drag the man out of the restaurant.

"We should probably stay at a hotel for the night," She suggested as they started to walk off there large meal.

Metatron stared at the woman beside him, "Yes, you must be exhausted," he placed his hand on her stomach, 'This is the reason I became human,' he thought. He didn't noticed the awkward stares the people they passed gave him, he just stood there thinking about the child growing in her stomach.

Bethany couldn't take much more, she was getting annoyed with the man, who was holding her stomach for the last fifteen minutes, was standing staring at her as everyone walking past stared at her, "Metatron, if you don't mind I think I would like to continue crossing to the nearest hotel."

He looked around, and finally realized they were still only twenty feet away from the 'Happy Burger', he stared at Bethany, "Sorry."

She just smiled at the man, taking his hand and leading him to nearest hotel, "Well this is where we will be staying."

They approached the counter where a young woman, with bright red hair stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Hyatt Inn, my name is Jolene, how can I assist you today?"

"I would like to check into, two single rooms," Bethany glanced over at her company, and smiled as he admired his surroundings.

"Sorry Ma'am, we only have one room," Jolene explained as she typed on her computer, "We have a convention in town."

Bethany looked at the girl, "Look, I hardly care how much it cost to get two room, I need two rooms," she looked pleadingly at the other young woman.

Jolene looked at the two a little annoyed, "Ma'am, we don't have any other rooms, except for the one room, which at this point will be taken by someone else if you don't make up your mind."

"We'll take it, Jolene, was it?" Metatron smiled at the woman, sensing the stress the young girl feels from dealing with other costumers, "Bethany pay the lady."

Bethany glared at him, as she handed the other woman a card, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You might want to consider getting a job, once we get to where ever God wants me to raise this child."

"A job?" Metatron said, as reality finally kicked in.

Bethany took the key from the clerk, and smiled as she lead him up to there shared hotel room, "I can't pay your way all the time."

"Why am I being punished," He raised his hands to the sky, and groaned, "She wants me to get a job!"

0000000

God, the Muse, and Rufus smiled down at the ex-angel.

Rufus laughed, "What kind of job do you have in store for him?"

The Muse smiled at God, then looked at Rufus, "You'll see son enough."

Both God, and the Muse exchanged looks, before smiling down at where they watched Metatron, and Bethany.


End file.
